


Feathered Anguish

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: Chara is going to reset the game; just having such knowledge pains Red. It pains him that he will remember the way the moonlight lights up her soft white fur, and the way her blue eyes sparkle with love. His heart sends pangs through his chest when he realizes he will never see her again. It has to be done. His beautiful wolf friend cannot watch him die at the hands of that determined little girl. On one bitterly cold night in Snowdin, an equally icy goodbye occurs.~Rated T for a short, violent scene at the end of the story. Otherwise, G rated.





	Feathered Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Icy nor Red. Icy belongs to a wonderful person named Entering the Wolf World (go check her out on Instagram!), and Red belongs to Toby Fox/whoever thought up Underfell. 
> 
> Also, I have never played Undertale and I do not know how most of it goes. If I get something wrong, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed! However, please do not flame the story. I wrote it for the sole purpose of Entering the Wolf World and the readers' enjoyment.

Icy slowly opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. With a wide yawn, she rose to her paws and stretched each ombre'd blue leg in turn. As she regained some of the energy lost in sleep, her fluffy striped tail wagged at the thought of what was to come.

She slid out of her den, shivering momentarily at the chill. Though the temperatures were bitter, Icy was soon warmed as her skeleton friend's face came to mind. The moonlight woke her spirits up, and she galloped faster through the snow. Hopes, dreams, and images of Red and her flashed through her subconscious and kept her occupied as the landscape flew by.

At last, after what seemed like hours of running, she spotted Red perched on top of a boulder, lost in thought. Icy's heart warmed as she approached him, smiling softly.

When the sharp-toothed skeleton heard the crunching of snow under paws, he glanced down. With a sluggish, black dread creeping through him, Red slipped down off of the rock to meet the canine.

Icy's heart spun in circles as she looked at the anxious-looking skeleton. His eyes were dark and troubled, but she passed that off to be nervousness; the winged wolf was awaiting a question that would make her the most elated girl in the world. A smile curved her muzzle, radiating her happiness. Red tore his gaze away from the hopeful wolf, choosing instead to look at a more emotionally stable sight: the moon.

"Icy..." he murmured, glancing back at her. Her heart danced with excitement and love. "We can't do this anymore..."

At that moment, the whole world seemed to stop. Her blue eyes, usually shining, were dull, and they narrowed slightly in confusion. Icy took a slow, baited breath as her mind spun furiously, processing his words. _What? I thought he was going to ask me to stay!_ Her chest twanged painfully. She numbly released a mournful howl, a glimmering tear wetting her cheek and freezing almost instantly.

Her love looked away, face twisting into a remorseful grimace. His teeth shone in the bright moonlight that spilled over Snowdin, giving Icy a horrible feeling that she would never see that wonderful grin again.

"I'm so sorry, Icy..." Red whispered dully. He looked immensely pained, but the she-wolf knew that his hurt was nothing compared to the feeling of her heart shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. She felt cold, dead to the world, and not just because of the frosty temperature.

"You have to leave because - because Chara's going to-" He broke off, fighting off the lump in his throat. "Icy, please, _please_ remember that I love you. I love you so much it hurts." The dam burst and an uncharacteristic sob made its way out from deep down inside his chest.

Slowly, Icy's hurt gave way to a red-hot rage. Her eyes darkened and narrowed, fixing themselves on the skeleton. "You must not love me as much as you claim!" she growled, standing up and stalking around him like a predator circling its prey. "You're choosing to send me away. I thought you wanted me to stay with you! I come here and fall in love with you, and this is what I get in return?" With each word, her voice grew louder and louder until she was snarling at him, neck scruff bristling. Her stance tensed and reverted to a fighting position: paws apart, head low, ears back, and tail high and stiff. Her body language showed her former boyfriend just how enraged the usually cheery wolf was.

Hurt and anger mixed inside of Red's soul, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't know what you're talking about! Do you _want_ to stay and watch me get murdered? I'm doing this for _you_!"

Unfortunately, the winged wolf was too far gone, swimming in a sea of dark pain and rage. It was almost as if she didn't hear his words. Her eyes were glazed and blackening, and she seemed distant, like she was in her own little world.

"You want me to leave? I will! But don't think I'll come back!" Icy's voice was different now, somewhat eerie.

Just as Red opened his mouth to retort, the striped wolf's wings abruptly spread. A burst of air blew past the skeleton's face, causing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them, where his lost love stood was now frigid, empty air. A single feather drifted slowly, languidly downward, as if it were free from Icy's pain at last. The white feather landed at his feet.

Pain clutched at Red's heart like bitterly cold talons. Tears silently slid out of his eyes and froze onto the feather. Without a word, he stooped to pick up the last trace of his beloved Icy. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he murmured, "I'm so sorry..."

The grieving skeleton's bony fingers gently slid the feather into his pocket. At that moment, a sensation of being watched swept over him, giving him chills. He spun around and was met with the sight of Chara's haunting grin. She held a knife, dripping blood.

Without another word, Chara launched herself at him and all Red could feel was white-hot pain. Before he slipped under into the black, unforgiving abyss, Icy's name was whispered on his last breath.


End file.
